


Sweet as Battery, Hot as Fire

by vampiric



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes Gerard a lot, but he doesn't at all like how horribly warm he gets when they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Battery, Hot as Fire

Frank was beginning to doze off. It was 11:18 PM and he was home alone while Gerard was at work, so he was inevitably very bored. He turned on the TV, which was already on the sci-fi channel, but nothing too interesting had been on at the time. 

Frank immediately snapped awake when he heard from the living room the soft whir of the garage door opening outside. He shot up off the couch, already grinning since he was about to see his favorite person for the first time in several hours. When the door leading from the garage to the house creaked open, Frank darted over and hugged Gerard tightly.

"Thank God you're home, I missed you so much today." His voice was muffled as he spoke with his face buried in his partner's chest. Gerard smiled and put his arms around Frank.

"Hey, can I go get pajamas on? Work was kind of rough today." Gerard asked, giving Frank a small kiss on the cheek.

Frank pulled himself a bit away from Gerard, looking in his eyes. "Of course, but come right out and watch TV with me!"

Gerard nodded and made his way into their bedroom as Frank took his spot on the couch once more. Once Gerard came back out, he was wearing his Star Wars pajama pants and a slightly oversized black hoodie. Frank patted the spot next to him and Gerard sat down. 

"So what are we watching?" Gerard asked and snuggled up close to Frank, placing his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. 

"No idea." Frank announced, turning his head to face Gerard and smiling. "Let me check." He took the cable remote and clicked a button. The TV's channel guide appeared along with the name of the program. "I guess it's 'Shark Week' or something?"

Gerard laughed and smiled so widely that his eyes squeezed shut. It was only with Frank that he was this happy.

 

After a few hours of talking, laughing, and not paying any attention to the TV, Frank and Gerard both ended up falling asleep on the couch. This would have been alright, but Gerard was practically a human furnace and Frank wasn't even remotely entertained by the extreme amounts of heat that radiated off of his partner. Especially since they'd both been wearing long pants and sweaters that night.

Frank was awakened by his own sweatiness, and he attempted to pull away from Gerard, but to no avail. His partner's arms were locked tightly around him, creating an inescapable horror. Frank hissed and used all of the strength he could muster in his just-woken haze to yank himself out of Gerard's grip. He was breathing very heavily by this point and was sitting up with his legs hanging off the side of the couch. Gerard stirred in his sleep and turned over, but thankfully did not wake up. Frank put his head in his hands and decided he needed to get a drink of water from the kitchen. 

When he was done with his little trip to the kitchen and eventually the restroom, Frank realized that the same thing would probably keep happening unless he and Gerard stopped cuddling. He knew he would be thankful for Gerard's unbearable heat during the Winter, but not now. It was Summer and it was damn hot in their AC-less house.

Frank quietly dragged himself into the bedroom he and Gerard shared and sighed with relief when he saw the empty bed. He laid down in the center, almost immediately falling asleep.

At 2:53 AM, Gerard woke up. He'd always had trouble sleeping, so this wasn't necessarily unusual. The unusual thing was that Frank was nowhere to be found.. Gerard rubbed at his eyes and shot up off the couch a little too fast, his eyes blacking out. He stopped for a few moments until his vision came back to him and slowly made his way into the bedroom. 

Once there, he squinted and caught sight of a small figure curled up in the middle of the large bed. Gerard smiled briefly at the scene and picked up a blanket that was sprawled out on the floor. He covered Frank with it and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller person's waist and falling asleep soon after.

It was 4:06 AM when Frank's eyes cracked open once again. He was sweating... Again. Upon looking to his left, he realized that Gerard had followed him into the bedroom after he purposefully moved away. Frank gave a defeated sigh. He smiled to himself and turned over to face Gerard, hugging him tightly.


End file.
